


100 days and nights

by ticktockclockwork



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 100 prompts, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork
Summary: A collection of Witcher ficlets inspired by a list of 100 prompts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	100 days and nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 1-2: _"I love you, please don't go."_ & _"Stay here tonight."_

"Hey."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"Honestly Geralt, I'm sorry."

"..."

"Wait, no. I love you, please don't go."

"..."

"No, please. Stop, don't-"

Jaskier erupts into laughter as Geralt hoists him up over his shoulder then turns to dump him on the bed. His cheeks are flushed red from the bottle of wine and his blue doublet is open revealing his beautifully embroidered undershirt. The ties are undone showing off his chest where the flush continues down beneath the fabric. He's a mess as he continues to hiccup laughter from where he's splayed out on the bed and Geralt can't find it in him to be mad.

He can pretend, though.

"I'm going to sleep with Roach." He grunts out which causes Jaskier to roll over and ineffectually grab at his shirt.

"Aww, no, come back." He grouses, losing his balance on the bed and toppling forward, his face smashing into Geralt's hip. The Witcher stops and holds Jaskier steady by the shoulders, unable to stop the fond sigh from blowing out his nose. 

When Jaskier steadies himself on his knees, using Geralt's hips as an anchor, he looks up with a truly pitiful and put upon pout. "I'm sorry, Geralt. Truly, I am."

"You said I smelled."

"I did."

"Of horses ass and repressed emotions."

"Two for two."

"And that the only thing to fight such a stench was a bath."

"That's still true!"

"And a good fuck."

Jaskier tries to look repentant but the smile won't leave his lips. Geralt can see him try and tuck it away but it sneaks out, catching at the corners and tugging up. "I stand by my prescription." He says instead, tricky fingers walking themselves up Geralt's chest. 

Geralt raises a brow, unimpressed, but doesn't do anything to stop his wandering hands.

"Alright, fine. I take it back. You don't smell like a horse's ass. You smell of masculinity and the wilderness and whatever bog gases smell like when they've been fermenting for a while." He undoes the line of buttons on Geralt's shirt and sighs in deep satisfaction when he gets his hands on thick muscle. "That's better."

"Is it?"

"It is for me." He gets two handfuls of pectoral then leans forward to press his face against it. "You are so fucking unbelievable Geralt, honestly, how do your shirts even stay on, how do they not wither away each morning as a service to the rest of the world?" His voice is muffled from where it's pressed into Geralt's chest.

Geralt just lifts his eyes to the ceiling and let's out a deep, deep sigh. "I thought I smelled of bog farts and unexpressed emotions."

"You do. I don't care." He's turning his face back and forth now between Geralt's pecs and honestly, it's a little much.

"If I fuck you will you shut up and stop doing that?" He asks, gripping Jaskier's hair and tugging his head back. The bard draws in an exaggerated gasp which breaks up a bit when Geralt tightens his grip.

"Stay here tonight." Jaskier whispers. He bites his lip and leans up as much as Geralt will allow. "And I promise to let you shut me up however the fuck you want." 

Geralt grins and whispers "deal" before pressing Jaskier back and getting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Why have I committed to this.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [ticktockclockwork](https://www.ticktockclockwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
